


As Faith would have it

by DSJWinchester



Category: Wanted (2008)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-08
Updated: 2012-04-08
Packaged: 2017-11-03 06:41:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/378450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DSJWinchester/pseuds/DSJWinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s been a year and Wesley has some thoughts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As Faith would have it

As Faith would have it

I have been having the dream again. At first they came every night, than once a week, than nothing. It's been a year since this all started a year tomorrow and the dreams are coming back. I can understand the psychology behind them. That doesn't make them any less disturbing. I don't mind the killing. I don't mind the dead body, the blank look behind the eyes of a face absent of life. What does freak me out is having dead people sitting across from me in a bar talking to me like they don't have a hole in their head. The things about the dreams are they feel so real. I can't help but forget they are dreams. Last night it was Fox. It's mostly Fox who show up sometime it's my father if not them than one of the others, Gunsmith, the Repair man, never Slone which is fine. I understand. It's a guilt issues. It's something I thought about a lot, their deaths. I have a theory. One I have no intention of testing. I don't doubt all of their names turned up in the loom. Slone wasn't lying about that but I have no doubt their names showed up after he failed to kill himself. Had he done as he was ordered none of them would be dead. Of course that means I would still be living a meaningless life. And you see that is where the guilt come in. The death of all of them set me free. My father's death set me free.

I know that I need this. My hands was made for killing. I don't know what that says about me as a person but I know it makes my job dame easy. There could have been another path, an alternative way with out all the death for me to be brought into the fold. I don't think there would have been.

It was this way or nothing. Slone refusal to abide by the rule brought about the destruction of The Fraternity. No that's a lie. The Fraternity still stands. I remain. Slone was right when he said The Fraternity could not be destroy this was not the first time it been broken down to the bare wood. A group like The Fraternity needs a clean up every now and than. Faith chose my killers hand to do it.


End file.
